One small change
by Francisthesmol
Summary: In a world, nay, universe of infinite possibility...would it be such a stretch to say the smallest of changes can topple a world? That the butterfly effect could turn that small change and shape a whole new world out of it? Is it so impossible to imagine that Ruby Rose being born male, could change the face of remnant?


(How many stories have you heard? How many of those involve a difference? I'd gather quite a few, after all seeing how your favorite characters would react in a foreign setting or to unfamilliar things is...quite an entertaining thought. But how many of those are big changes? Switching a characters entire personality? Making them a difference species? Perhaps offering them a different set of skills and changing how the story develops?

But now I must ask, how many of those are _small_ changes? You know what I mean, something as simple as...say giving Yang a different hairstyle. You'd think that sounds boring, right? And in most cases you'd be right

But this isn't like that. This is a story where one small change will end up changing the entire makeup of the series so far. And it all began when a little Rose was born...

Without further ado, let us get started. In this story that one slight difference that will send the world into pure chaos and tattered pieces...Ruby Rose was born Male.)

()

There he was. /he/ Ruby Rose. He was currently...shouting in the middle of a store?

"Are you kidding me?! The length of the blade is all messed up! That isn't a katana at all!" The male yelled out loud, taking the magazine and shaking it profusely. "I mean how could they call it a katana?! IT'S AN OVERSIZED PIECE OF TRASH! FILTH I SAY, FIIILLLTTHHHH!"

Luck was not on his side today.

Ruby Himself seemed to be of average if not a little small for his age. 5'6, still smaller than his older sister but a growing boy. His skin was fairly pale, enough to know a lack of sun light was clear. Black hair, with soft red rips at the end of his short-ish rough hair. It wasn't like he had put no effort into his hair, more so he couldn't find a brush and just did what he could. Lastly, were his eyes. Big Silver ovals.

His clothes. Now they were...interesting. He wore a black t-shirt, it was big baggy and snug all at the same time. It has red streaks going up the sleeves and a picture of a rose at the front. Now lower down were somewhat tight grey jeans, simple and plain enough. But back to his upper body around his neck he wore a necklace, it was silver and had a small rose danging down to his collar bone.

"This day can't get much worse..." The male's voice was a mix of high pitched and the growing tension of the vocal cords of a teenager, to say it cracked a little was an understatement.

But the words...oh how this Rose shouldn't have tempted fate.

During his tantrum, it appeared several men had came into the store. Ruby didn't waste any time in finding these people to complain to, imagine the shock on Roman tortchwick's face when a 15 year old boy started ranting about weapons right infront of him.

"I MEAN LOOK AT THIS! I can't believe they sold out like this!"

"Uh..huh...now could could you just..." The man tapped Ruby's shoulder with his cane, making him shuffle to the side.

"There you go, now do me a favor and put your hands up because this is a robbery!"

"Uh- say what now? Like AN ACTUAL ROBBERY?!" His eyes...sparkled? What? Was this kid EXCITED for a robbery?

"What? Yes! Now put your hands up before I-"

At that moment, Ruby pulled something off his back. It shifted and transformed infront of this orange haired man, it was...a scythe? Well he hesitated to call it that as the hole at the top of the handle seemed to indicate it to be some kind of gun...combine that with the trigger at the base below the actual blade he gathered it was a weapon belonging to a Hunter.

The scythe, was red. Well partly, it also had silver and black elements to it, when compared to most scythes it was actual longer and seemed heavier.

"Now I can finally let my baby Thorned rose do the talking!"

Thorned indeed, the length of the handle had several thorn like metal pieces sticking out of it! Though there was a clear strip where the boy held the weapon.

Of course...OF COURSE out of all the dust stores in Vale Roman HAD to choose the one with a pipsqueak little Hunter!

"Boys! Take care of the little rose!" The man ordered, making off with the dust.

"HEY WAIT-" Ruby tried yelling out

/

"That settles that! Now to-"

Before Roman could speak further he heard glass shatter, and one of his men was sent flying through it. Then, jumping through the window wielding that monstrous

scythe was the little rose.

"You won't get away, criminal scum!" At that moment Ruby thought he looked way cooler than he actually did.

Roman, scowled. "You are persistent, little rose. But there's no way you can catch-"

In an instant, Ruby was on top of him sending a fist into his cheek and sending him flying back. Roman hit the ground, shocked.

"What?"

"Speed semblance!" Ruby bragged, giving away whatever advantage he actually had against this seasoned criminal.

"You cheeky little- is that BLOOD?!" Roman shouted, touching at his cheek which was now ever so slightly bleeding. "You made me bleed my own blood?" he screamed.

Ruby tried again, to strike him in the cheek, but this time Roman stepped back in time, and hit Ruby in the side.

"Ow..." He coughed, getting back up and hearing something above them. It was the sound of...some machine air born?

"Well it has been a /delight/ little rose, but now I must depart. Until we meet never!" he waved off, jumping back onto the air ship resembling a helicopter.

"Get back here!" The male yelled, almost violently as a glint in his silver eyes caused him to move at the thing. But before he could impact the thing, even using his speed semblance, there was something that fired between the two that sent the male and the ship away from each other. The ship recovered and went to fly away, and Ruby turned to the source of the blast.

"HEY! I totally had that gu-...H-huntress...MEEP"

There stood a tall blonde woman, holding what seemed to be some sort of whip? Whatever it was, Ruby was quite literally panicking himself to death

"You, are in a lot of trouble."

/

Ruby sat, listening to Glynda Goodwitch rant her mouth off. How long can this woman keep talking?!

"If it were up to me" She finally started to finish, and slammed her hand onto the table the male was sitting before.

"You'd be sent home with a pat on the back..." Wait, what? Did he do...good?

"And a slap on the wrist!" She said sternly. Ah! Abandon ship, did not do good!

Just then, a knock came from the door. A man with silver hair walked inside.

"Glynda, some time if you please."

She looked to the male and then to the door, walking out.

"Care for a cookie?" The man offered

Within seconds Ruby had taken a large chunk out of one of the cookies.

Munch munch

"Hm...you have...Silver eyes." Ozpin observed

"Uh, yeah?" He said, still with chunks of cookie falling down his mouth

"And you are...Male?"

"Uh...last time I checked."

"How would you like a place in Beacon?"


End file.
